


Hell and You

by Zail



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo is under Kurapika's spell, Drabble, Kurapika is a sadist, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of burnt flesh, Song lyric spin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/pseuds/Zail
Summary: “Will you do anything for me?” Kurapika uttered once the quiet as well as wintering air settled over the pair, his eyes flickering something dangerous; a taunt. He sipped the ruby-tinted wine leisurely as he waited for Chrollo’s reply.“I’d rot in Hell with you if you just asked me to.” Chrollo matched that look of danger with a daunting smile that tugged at his thin lips.Based on the song 'Hell and You,' by Amigo The Devil. Here's the link to the song if you'd like to give it a listen: https://youtu.be/4kKR0swpEhg
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Kudos: 36





	Hell and You

A bar with blinding lights and music loud enough to damage any sane persons’ ears shook the vicinity with cheap bass. There stood Kurapika, a crimson glass of wine to his delicately carved lips, thin and graceful fingers clutching the catch-penny goblet with a bruising grip. He came to this bar to get a little closer to himself, though found his eyes blooming crimson at the sight of the heinous man clad in black with a trail of death at the flared edges of his coat staring at him from the other side of the bar, a martini in hand. 

Chrollo.

The man that had been following his shadow since that evening in York New.

His abyssal eyes met Kurapika’s soul-burning stare, a kind smile befalling his thin lips as he sauntered his way over to Kurapika. “I never expected to see a man of scarlet beauty here.” A hand drenched in blood flashed behind Kurapika’s eyes, the rivulets flowed down like spilled wine, though the image ceased with a mere blink. “Would you have a dance with me?”

He scoffed at that, a silent beckon to follow him.

“Will you do anything for me?” Kurapika uttered once the quiet as well as wintering air settled over the pair, his eyes flickering something dangerous; a taunt. He sipped the ruby-tinted wine leisurely as he waited for Chrollo’s reply.

“I’d rot in Hell with you if you just asked me to.” Chrollo matched that look of danger with a daunting smile that tugged at his thin lips.

A palpable silence fell over the frigid December air, Kurapika and Chrollo’s fog of breath intermingling with each other’s as the blond waved down a rust-kissed taxi. 

Kurapika spoke a name of a motel to the driver, the strong stench of vinegar and stains of poorly-kept leather crashed over Chrollo’s senses.

“Will you do anything for me?” Kurapika asked once more at the motel entrance, the stench of old carpet and something sinister wafted as the door of rusted metal creaked open. There was a lighter clutched between his lithe fingers, the small blaze gleaming in the blond’s blooming crimson eyes.

“I’d rot in hell with you, if only you asked, Kurapika.” He repeated, a fear coiling deep in his stomach. 

Kurapika, a beautifully deadly menace with an iron-clad will intent on purifying the world of the spiders and their carnage. A force so beautiful any being would blindly follow the boy cloaked in light worthy of God to their deaths, as Chrollo was doing now. The blood spilled on that fateful night all those years ago was to be repaid in this motel that reeked of stale air and mold. Chrollo accepted his fate with ease.

\---

A visage of crimson wrath, cascades of golden locks spilling from his pretty head, a suit of ill-crafted material fitting his slender form. The angel of sin circled around the withering man with that nearly-finished glass of wine slipped between his slender fingers like a rotating sun. Brash street lights collided with his nearly translucent skin from the dirt-lined window, his eyes set ablaze at the sight of Chrollo topless, bleeding, and panting at his feet..

Rivulets of blood dripped from Kurapika’s knuckles; an intimate blend of his own and the sinner’s before him. Chrollo, only a man under the muse of Kurapika. A man to rot in hell from the heinous deeds bathed in carnage and lost souls, but he’d rot in Hell if Kurapika would only ask.

A spider of 12 limbs moved against Chrollo’s skin as vengeful and starving licks of fire scorched his sweat-soaked form, the vicious jaws aching for more in vain. Obsidian met blazing crimson, those fiery irises blazing bright enough to lit the deepest pits of Hell, Chrollo only wished to bathe in that violent hue. 

The starving flames of cleansing beheaded the spider head upon his skin, blisters of rouge blossoming over the head like a garden made from flesh and carnage. The 12 legs and body were soon to follow, the garden of innocent pink corrupting Chrollo’s physical form of pride that stretched in dark ink over his back.

The spider was dead.

His limbs shook like dead twigs in a stringent Autumn wind, red spillage streaming over his form like snow under a warming sun. His face met the course carpet of the motel floor, ragged breaths torn from his throat as the garden planted its hateful roots deep into his skin.

Kurapika only watched, a smile of sadism spreading over his plush lips carved from the highest of heavens. The bed creaked under his weight as he sat upon it, the nearly empty goblet elegantly clutched between those fingers of purifying, crimson eyes staring to the burned and bruised man on his knees.

He simply watched in amusement as he tipped the goblet, the wine of crimson streaming down Chrollo’s pale skin, the cruel amalgamation of blood and expensive alcohol dripping to his harsh carpet beneath his knees, sounds of rapture tearing from his abused throat. Kurapika’s delicately carved lips flashed a smile of malice.

Quivering hands dripping in sin clasped onto cleansing fingers, a thought of burning against the grasp of something so pure crossed Chrollo’s mind, but only the soft skin of Kurapika’s hands met his own calloused fingers.

“You couldn't name a place I wouldn't go with you. A plane, a train, a car, I'd run. If I was dead, I’d float in your presence. I'd crawl in bed with you, even on someone else's blood, on top of someone else's love. I’d rot in Hell, Kurapika, if you just asked me to.”

A look of shock graced Kurapika’s visage, those eyes of crimson flaring at the confession of love from the sinner before him. Those infamous chains curling around dexterous fingers, the knife of judgment kissing Chrollo’s throat with gashes.

“I’d rot in Hell with you, if you just asked me to, I love the shitty wars we wage together.” He pulled Kurapika and himself to their feet.

The blond stood confused, the metallic blades leaving deadly kisses upon Chrollo’s throat faltering at his words dripping of desire.

“Let me live in this sin forever.” Obsidian met crimson, the vibrant hue lightly reflecting in Chrollo’s dark eyes, his hand met Kurapika’s thin waist, other hand entwining his fingers through Kurapika’s with a snake-like grip.

“I’ve felt the fire and let me have this...Dance with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Twitter drabble I posted a few days ago, I thought I'd post. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
